


Firecracker

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Experimental Style, Fluff and Humor, Gang!AU, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Non-Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Jiwon feels empty and he knows, he won't feel whole until he holds Donghyuk in his arms again. In his arms safe and sound.





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> I started this because of a picture of Jiwon that woke some really strong emotions in me, seeing him hurt in a kind of way but it soon took a leap to something else. In the half of the fic I didn't really like how it turned out but when I read it again multiple times to erase stuff and fix it in general, I couldn't see it happening any other way, so it remained as is. 
> 
> I don't know if I'm happy over the results but I still wanted to post this because it's practically me experimenting and experiencing another kind of theme. This is also typed in an entirely different way of writing. 
> 
> It's somewhere between explanotary and confusing but it fitted they way I was visioning this so much so... I'm kinda sorry you have to go through me experimenting.

Jiwon looked over at the mirror, before cold fingers slowly raised to simply touch the black to purple bruise that was forming over and a bit under his eye. He flinched at the pain even the soft touch evoked and his eyes flew over to the cut on his right eyebrow. It seemed deep but not too deep and it was not bleeding anymore, the blood had dried over in a protective cocoon. He let out a shaky exhale and his eyes fell towards the mirage of his own lips, cut in more than one places, he could still taste the copper of the blood in his mouth.

Slowly he removes his jacket and hangs it to the hook near the mirror, soon his eyes falling onto his knuckles, red, raw and bloody from the impact they’ve been through. He removes his sweater later and then he stops to stare at the purplish and yellowish marks littering his abdomen and chest. He touches softly with cold fingers again, almost caressing the skin. This time he does not flinch away and he continues to stare at himself in the mirror.

What would the other's do if they knew. Hanbin would probably want to know what happened and when Jiwon wouldn't tell him, he would force it out of him, either with the good or the bad way. If he resolved to the bad alternative Jinhwan would probably try and hold Hanbin back, tell him how he won't fix anything with causing Jiwon even more pain. Hanbin would understand but he would share deadly and deaf threats with him. Jiwon knows that he doesn't mean them and that he does it because he cares. They all care. But those demons are Jiwon's and Jiwon's alone and he can't burden anyone with his troubles. Not Hanbin, not Jinhwan, not Yunhyeong and definitely not the youngsters.

He knows that Hanbin will learn of it sooner rather than later but it won't be of his lips. After all it's one of them that have been taken and however much Jiwon thinks it's his duty to bring him back, Hanbin and the rest of the gang doesn't see it like that. It's only logical really, each of them are part of this family and it's all for one and one for all, as cliche as it sounds.

His eyes fall at his bruised hips next as he sheds of his jeans before walking towards the bathroom. He doesn't look back, he doesn't pick his clothes up and he doesn't realize the small line of blood trailing him.

He gasps low and moans when hot water meets with his skin and most of his muscles spasm in reaction, from how sore he is. He hisses in a low tone when the hot water meets other fresh cuts as well and tries his best not to lose focus from the pain. Jiwon was never good with pain. He never liked it and wasn't too good at withstanding it, but he needs pain to know that he survived another fight and he needs pain to remind him to fight, to remind him what he fights for and he needs pain to remember him. Because from the moment he was taken Jiwon felt numb all over, numb and empty.

He doesn't remember how long his been in the shower, he just knows that at some point he opens his eyes to find a distressed Jinhwan over him, hair and clothes wet as he shakes him and from all the steam floating around Jiwon realizes they are still in the bathroom, under the now cold water. He also realizes that soon he will be in the living room probably stared down by six pair of eyes, three if he is lucky enough. Stared down and questioned, with probably a very pissed Hanbin and oh, how he wishes he had thrown his clothes into the washing machine when he came and he hadn't lost track of time, possibly passing out in the shower and had hidden away his bruises.

For Jinhwan to be there it meant that they knew. It meant they got the message and Jinhwan was sent here to find out if Jiwon knew too, or more possibly to bring the news to Jiwon lightly. Softly like a brother would do. But that meant that Jinhwan probably saw the corpse in the hallway as well. He wonders how he would explain that.

Jiwon was never good with explanations and two weeks now it was a miracle no one had asked him anything. Then again those two weeks now, were suppose to be his vacations with him. Unfortunate he was taken on their second day of vacation. Unfortunate Jiwon was trying to find him ever since. Fortunate no one had linked him to the murders yet, or more over the one that needed to, had and was just waiting for the right time to strike and get Jiwon out of the picture for once and for all. That was probably what was happening if Jiwon wanted to be fair with himself.

What is unfortunate the most is the fact that Jiwon thought he would have at least a couple of days before he would have to face Hanbin and the rest. How cruel fate was, to find a very pissed Hanbin as soon as he walked back into the living room. He should have guessed something was wrong from the total silent treatment Jinhwan was giving him while attending to his wounds. A silent Jinhwan is usually something to fuss around, a very bad omen if you please.

Now that Jiwon is out of the shower and into the sad reality of all, he feels as numb as ever. Numb, dull and empty. Having Hanbin around doesn't help for anything and in all his honesty Jiwon is not in the mood to speak with him, well with any of them. He just wants to go back out there and continue his search. Continue until he finds him, hold him in his hands again, bring him back and then if fate finds it fit he can die. But not before any of the previous happens.

His eyes fall on Hanbin's lips and notices that the other is probably speaking. He can't say he has heard any of it, he can't say he hears anyone at all, just his blood rushing through his veins. He turns his head slightly to look at a shadow he caught on his peripheral view only to see Yunhyeong sitting on his couch, looking worried and rather disappointed. Jiwon gets the reason behind that feeling. It's because Jiwon didn't trust them enough to tell them, inform them.

He feels fire crawling on the left side of his jaw, precisely under his new bruised eye and he hisses lowly when he bites his cheek at the sudden force pulling him backwards. He falls on the floor, hand reaches for his jaw, cupping it, fingers reach inside his mouth, he taste the copper again and he knows he bit too hard. His brown orbs trail over him to see a very red on the face Hanbin, being held back by a very pale Jinhwan. He guesses the older isn't really that pale but it's the contrast between him and the red on Hanbin's face. Yunhyeong is standing too.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Jiwon spits some of the blood gathering in his mouth out. They had learned in a younger age that it's not good to swallow too much blood and in all truth Jiwon doesn't like the taste that much to begin with. He is sure Hanbin said something but he was too preoccupied to listen. Hanbin takes Jiwon's spit offensively and steps on his shin.

"You bastard, what is wrong with you, you prick!"

Jiwon lets out a cry of pain and suddenly he is back on remembering why Hanbin is so pissed over him. Why Hanbin is here in the first place. Donghyuk. He looks up, his eyes meeting the younger and he swears he sees Hanbin flinch even if it is for a second.

"It's my problem"

The words come out of his mouth on their own accord and even though he means it, his not sure he is the one talking. He hasn't really listen to his voice for those two weeks, the only time either being when he beat his victims into a pulp waiting for them to confess anything for where his Donghyuk could be or when he talked with Donghyuk on the phone, those spare moments his abductor gave them and at those times Jiwon concentrated more on Donghyuk's voice than his own.

"No, it's not! It's not just your problem! We're a family remember!?! "  
  
He doesn't look at them so he doesn't know who said it, but at least this time he heard it. He looks over at the hall and he stands up, he let his phone in his jacket, what if Donghyuk called him.

"For crying out loud Jiwon are you even listening to me?!"

"I don't think he entirely communicates with this world to be fair"

He grabs his jacket. He’s glad Jinhwan didn't get in the trouble of picking his clothes up, he fishes his phone only to find zero calls. He sighs, an emotion of pure anger taking over him and he clenches with all his might at the phone so he won't throw it on the wall and possible break it to million pieces. Instead he shoves his other fist onto it. He can feel those three pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Jiwon what--"

The anger is still there, etching for release. He punches the wall again and again and again. And the soft green of the wall starts getting red. He remembers why, he remembers how, he remembers the plan and what he is suppose to do but in all truth he is lost without him and the rage just consumes him. He continues and puts more force into the fist and there are sounds of bones cracking but that doesn't stop him. Adrenaline drives him.

"Jiwon stop!"

Jiwon's fist stops mid air, it takes him a moment to realize his not punching the wall anymore, his not releasing his anger and he turns his head slowly to find Yunhyeong holding his wrist. He pulls his wrist hard to get it free, but it doesn't work.

"Jiwon that's enough, you are going to break your hand if you continue"

The words don't register but the pain slowly does and Donghyuk comes to his mind.

"You don't understand"  
  
The words come in a lower tone than before, then he releases a heartbreaking scream, gets Yunhyeong off guard and throwing him off rather easier than a minute ago. Yunhyeong will feel embarrassed another day.

His knuckles are bloody and red and raw all over again, but this time most of the blood is his and he’s alone. He puts the phone over at the small table in front of the mirror slowly and then he turns back to observe his friends, his brothers, his family.

"We understand plenty. Why didn't you inform us? Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped! We still can help! "

The words register this time and he knows Hanbin said them, even though he doesn't find the voice fitting to the vessel. He shakes his head. It's not their burden, it's not their fault. It's all his. It's all his fault Donghyuk was taken, because he was weak.

"It was precious time. I couldn't... I couldn't waist precious time"

He shakes his head a couple of times before starting to repeat that as a mantra. Calling them, burdening them, waiting for them. That would have taken so much time.

"What are you talking about you literally stayed in the country, base is literally an hour away from this place"

Jiwon shakes his head again. They don't understand. Jinhwan watches over the younger closely, he sees the signs, Jiwon is not well..not mentally, not physically and Hanbin doesn't help much in either case. He will have to intervene surely.

"Why didn't you Jiwon! Did you think you did the right thing by not telling us?!"

"I'm not burdening you! This is my fault!"

Jiwon yells back at the voice he doesn't recognize as Hanbin's but comes out of his lips. Bloodied hand rises to pull his hair back in frustration, fingers shaking, lips shaking.

"Is this what you've been thi--"

"You don't understand!"

The older yells again and Hanbin is mostly out of words. He tries hard not to let his anger do the talking because they came here to help and by now all they have accomplished is founding a bruised and deranged Jiwon.

"Make us understand!"

Jiwon turns to Jinhwan because that was his voice and for once the voice matches the vessel and Jiwon is happy at least for some seconds. He even shares a small smile before shaking his head and clutching at his hair, pulling them hard and letting out a groan.  
  
"They took him and there was nothing I could do"

He shuts his eyes and he starts trembling remembering the event. Not one of his favorite subjects for the past two weeks. It still gives him nightmares when he closes his eyes and it still hunts him even when he is not asleep. The worst moment of his life and he will have to relive it, this time in detail and nowhere to run to, just because they need to understand.

"I tried"

He pants, he shakes his head, he closes his eyes tighter, pulling his hair.

"I tried but they shot me and I couldn't"

There is a whimper leaving his mouth and Jinhwan takes in a sharp inhale, now the bullet wound he saw on the latter's thigh made sense. Made a lot of sense.

"But they let me live and that was their biggest mistake"

Jinhwan fears that the latter has taken a turn to the dark side and it's nothing as they've seen in movies, horrors and thriller and all that crap. Hanbin flinches again, there is that look on Jiwon's eyes and the tone on his voice scares him even if he will never admit it.  
  
"I'm not gonna stop until I find Donghyuk and take him back"

Yunhyeong takes a step back from where he is, he can't see Jiwon’s eyes but he can feel that something is wrong with the lad. He remembers his mother, always told him that losing someone you love and cherish more than yourself can be life changing and scary. He never thought he would view something like that and even more on one of his brothers.

"And after I make sure he is okay, I'm going to hunt every last one of them down"

Hanbin shivers but he is not sure if it is because he is scared of what his teammate seem to have deteriorate to or angry from him being so...stupid.

"Jiwon have you gotten any sleep at all"

Jiwon's dark posture is gone and he seems to be replaced by a younger version of himself, a lost child if you will.

"No.. Not really.. that day..still hunts me"

"Do you eat well? Do you rest at all? "

"What...What are you talking about I can't afford any of that, until Donghyuk is back here safe"

Jiwon's mood relapses back to frustration at the older and he sees that they do not understand. They never will.

"Jiwon how did you get all your bruises? "

The question throws the latter off and he seems lost for a second, his bloodied hand falling back down besides his hips as his eyes unfocused before focusing again.

"I fought. I fought to the death...have to find Donghyuk"  
  
Jinhwan doesn't seem much taken aback anymore. Not like Yunhyeong who has taken multiple steps back since Jiwon started talking and his further away from his friend now, possibly scared of what a deranged Jiwon could do. His next question is heavy in his chest but he has to ask it, they have to know how far Jiwon had gone, he has to know if the younger could be reached and brought back.

"Jiwon, how many have you killed?"

The question leaves thick off his lips and covers the room in it's darkness. Hanbin knows it happened. He knew because Jiwon wasn't really all that careful about it and it's a miracle the police isn't on his trail just yet and it's a miracle the latter is even alive. And even if he didn't know the corpse on Jiwon's hallway was kind of hard to miss but it still weighted him down to hear the question spoken aloud.

"I don't know...Didn't exactly kept score"

The reply is honest and Hanbin feels his stomach turning. Is this still his carefree friend, brother, family member that two weeks ago was so happy to at last take some time off duty with his boyfriend?

"So Donghyuk was taken and your plan was to turn terminator on their ass?"

Hanbin was beyond holding his anger anymore. They are a gang, yes but even though they have fought plenty of fights none of them ever had taken a life. Their gang was a family and their purpose was clearly territorial, nothing more, nothing less. Hanbin knows that if anyone provoked anyone it wasn't his boys but what Jiwon went ahead and done was not reasonable. Not reasonable at all. Jiwon knew they would back him up any day and they would do anything to take Donghyuk back. But this? Going into a killing spree? What was Jiwon thinking.

"Who are you?"

Hanbin frowns at Jiwon's question and looks over at Jinhwan before looking back at his elder.

"What do you mean?"

"The voice does not fit the vessel"

Hanbin feels sick again. Jiwon doesn't have time to say anything more as his phone starts ringing and he picks it up in lighting speed, having the decency -or at least some part of him does- to put it on loud speak as he answers the call.

"Hyung!!"

"Donghyuk!"

"I'm okay, please stop doing stupid things, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Donghyuk, I'm so close! I'm going to find you! I'm going to bring you back"

"Hyung please! Jiwon, Jiwon hyung.. Don't do anything stupid, I can't bare losing you"

"Donghyuk I--"

"How romantic, haven't you two got bored on pretending to be so worried over each other"

"Mino"

"You were quite active this week too, Jiwon ah"

"I'll save him and then I'm coming for your head"

"Big words for someone that kills with his bare hands"

"You just wish I don't find you!"

"Maybe you should wish I don't find you. You've been a nuisance to my back two weeks now, just give up. Donghyuk was suppose to be in my gang before he fell in 'love' with you so by dept he belongs to me"

"He doesn't want to be in your gang you bastard!"

"Yeah well, you could have taken the other option and bring me the xxxWon I asked for.. you just thought going rampage on my gang and fellow accomplishes would get you somewhere else except probably future killed"

"I swear to god--"

Jiwon let out a low groan before his eyes closed and he was lost for the time being, of to dreamland.

"We will get you the money in return for Donghyuk"

"Ah, Hanbin ah, took you a while to find your little serial killer"

"Is it a deal?"

"Yes of course and because I am not a heartless man you have until Sunday"

"We shall speak again about the details"

"Yes of course Hanbin ah. Glad doing business with you.. Just do me a favor and keep your cave man better checked next time, he cost me twenty three men"

"Will do"

Hanbin ends the call as his stomach still does flips. Not knowing how many were killed was bad enough, now having a number to accompany his imagination was worse. The information of Jiwon not using an actual weapon to do any of the killings was sickening all on it's own too, though he understood, bare hands meant release on a personal level. It was still scary as hell.

Yunhyeong stared at the unconscious body on the couch and wondered what really drove Jiwon to become the bringer of death over searching for the money. He understood it was personal, Mino took his boyfriend, their brother, but killing; killing was too much.

"Do you think something is wrong with him?"  
  
Yunhyeong asked Jinhwan. Hanbin looked over at the older as well.

"It's not normal to turn into a killing spree but Mino and Jiwon had a quarrel for years and we all know who started that. I think Jiwon's mentality is at edge because he has deprived himself from things he shouldn't, I can't really excuse him for taking another human life but I don't think he has really understand the concept till now. We will probably know best when he wakes up again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the Jiwon we just spoke to...probably isn't our normal Jiwon. Now don't mean he has multiple personalities but I don't think he was entirely sure of his surroundings or half of the things that have been said and done. In what extent I don't know"

Jinhwan replies, concludes, affirms. It's true he doesn't approve of Jiwon's actions but this is still their Jiwon and after this nightmare is done and over with, he will still be their Jiwon. It will take them a while to readjust or let him near the youngsters but Jiwon is still family and that would never change.

"Donghyuk seemed to know"

"Huh?"

"Donghyuk seemed to know about Jiwon's killing spree..He didn't seem freaked, he seemed more concerned over him than scared, anyway"

"True..."

"I bet he knows. Mino probably keeps him updated at everything, probably thought it would break Donghyuk's spirit or even turn him against us, if Donghyuk lost faith in Jiwon, if Donghyuk was scared of him.."

"Jiwon would lose it...worse than he just did"

"Let's just reunite the two and hope for the best"  
  
There were nods all around the room before all three sighed.  
  
"Yunhyeong, call Junhoe and tell him to transfer equal small amounts of cash to our bank account from others, till we reach Mino's demand cost"  
  
The older nods and walks out of the apartment to do as his leader requested. Junhoe would whine for ruining his free time before he would comply and Yunhyeong would probably end up with owning the younger something but he guessed it was worth it. After all Junhoe was their diamond at hacking and right now they needed whatever favors to save two of their gang members, even if the one case was more physical than the other.

There were reasons Hanbin was their leader. Just like there were reasons Jinhwan was their nurse -even if he hated being called that- and consultant, Jiwon was their fighter, Yunhyeong himself was their stockbroker, Donghyuk knew how to make his essence noticeable, which wasn't always good but he knew how to get himself out of things if said things got ugly. Junhoe was their hacker, Chanwoo was their mechanic. The best if anyone had to say anything. And Jinhyeong was Jiwon's actual younger brother and because Jiwon was in the gang Jinhyeong got in as well. The fact that they were orphans probably held high reasoning in that.

But Donghyuk, Junhoe, Chanwoo and Jinhyeong were the youngest and the so called kids in their family. Hanbin protecting them from any harm. Everyone else protecting them from any harm.  
So when Jiwon and Donghyuk got together there were some conflicts in their little group but with time and without anyone being able to really deny their love for each other, everyone accepted their relationship.

When Jiwon was saying that he couldn't leave without Donghyuk, that he couldn't function properly, Hanbin always laughed at his face. Well right now, staring at the older sleeping he guessed this wasn't really that far off. With Donghyuk taken away from him, Jiwon lost...all human reasoning. He briefly pitted his friend, love made him unstable and he briefly got jealous of Donghyuk because Jiwon would literally kill for him.

It's about five hours later that Jiwon comes back to consciousness. Jinhwan and Hanbin are the only ones in the house with him. Jinhwan is in the kitchen cooking while Hanbin has his eyes on him. He lets out shaky breath when he sees Jiwon's now bandaged hand brushing through his hair, Jiwon turning his head towards his presence before sitting up.

"Hey"

"How did you get here?"

Hanbin is taken aback because the other doesn't seem to collect their presence from before and that worries Hanbin, if he doesn't remember and he doesn't acknowledge does that mean that Jiwon is lost from them? Or is it that he just needs his fair amount of sleep and food to actually work properly?

"We know and we are here to help you. Junhoe is transferring the money to our account as we speak.."  
  
He pauses and thinks over his sentence again, he needs Jiwon to understand him and agree with him or at least slightly, he needs Jiwon to see reason so that he won't relapse to his animal self again. Hanbin will call it animal from now on, because he never thought Jiwon had such instincts and still a misfortune later and the older let out his beast to shred everything on it's path.

"We will meet with Mino to make the exchange and that will be it"

"Sounds like a plan"

Jinwon nods and he lets a small smile out. It's not weird or creepy, it's his usual smile and that plus the reason in Jiwon's voice make Hanbin relax, even slightly.

"When is the exchange?"

"Sunday. I was thinking..for you not to come"

"What?! He has Donghyuk, I have to come"

"You killed twenty three of his men! You have a quarrel since god knows when, do you really think it's wise for you to go?"

"Well what if he decides that he wants to hurt Donghyuk because I'm not there!?"

Jiwon and Hanbin are now standing, Jiwon seems to be panting slightly even for a battle of only yells and Hanbin's eyes fall over his bruised jaw. On the bruise he caused the older a couple of hours ago and then he trails them at Jiwon's white shirt covered chest. Jinhwan informed him of all that he'd seen in the shower and tries to remember if there was another point in their life were Jiwon was ever as hurt as now. He finds a memory long forgotten from their last year in high school, back then when the gang was only him and the three older.  
  
Back then, Jiwon had been provoked by another gang with more members than theirs but just as Hanbin had instructed them, he didn't turn to their provocations. Even if Hanbin didn't know any better, that infuriated the others more and they laid the first punch. And the second and the third and actually beated Jiwon half to death or they would have managed to kill him if Hanbin hadn't been informed and called upon a teacher. From that day on Hanbin change the rules to not provoking but protecting yourself when it comes to it. Jiwon never got hurt that bad after that.

"Fine..but please be alert at all times. Now lets get you something to eat"

Jiwon only nodded and followed his leader to the kitchen where Jinhwan laid him some rice with bulgogi and kimchi, for Jiwon to eat. Jiwon thanked both of them and feasted upon the cooked meal, moaning every once in a while from the protest his jawline gave him at every bite.

"Hanbin, I'm sorry..I don't know what took over me. Killing people..."

"Just don't do it again and we will forget about it"

"How can you say that, how can you even still want me in the gang after what I did?"

"Because we are family Jiwon. It take us a while to get over it but you were not on your right mind and whatever happened your purpose was to protect family and that's what we stand for!"

"Shouldn't I turn myself in?"

"No. You are not the first nor the last gang member that went out there killing, the police doesn't know it, isn't anywhere near your trail and won't really bother searching for you if the murders stop, which they will. Don't be stupid.."

"I have to make up for what I did..somehow"

"Not by giving yourself in. Do you think Donghyuk will be okay with that? "

"No..."

"None of us will!"

"I'm sorry. I really am..."

"It's ok, we'll get through it like a family. Now finish your food, you need energy and rest, Sunday is two days away"

  
  
  
Jiwon stared down at his reflection on the side mirror of the car. He stared down at the man, the monster that he did not recognize anymore. Two days of food and rest, restore him fully, enough for him to recognize, to feel guilt knocking on his door and doubts for really belonging with his family anymore. The nightmares of that day, changed to nightmares of his killings and the guilt in his gut grew a little bit more every time.   
  
He was drowning in it as Sunday rose and he started to wonder if he would be any good for Donghyuk. His reflection was the monster that broke out not so long ago, the monster that took so many lives and Jiwon wondered if he should remove himself from every ones life when this was over; whatever Hanbin and the others said, killing was not something to forget so easily just because a friend had done it. Though he liked the sentiment, he could see Jinhwan tip toeing around him, just to be sure he won't set the beast loose again. Though understandable, it made Jiwon feel like he was the monster, mirror or not.

"They are late"

"You know Mino, he likes making an entrance, he will be here soon"

And true to Hanbin's words soon arrived a whole black 4x4 jeep and a Toyota car following behind it. Mino got off the back of the jeep, removing his sunglasses and placing them in his suits chest pocket, looking around as two of his men pulled Donghyuk from the back of the Toyota. Donghyuk seemed fairly okay and that calmed Jiwon a lot but not completely.

Hanbin nodded over to him and they soon got off of their car too, reaching Mino half way. Hanbin hold a suitcase with the money in it while Jiwon was there to receive Donghyuk and probably exchange an angry look or two with Mino himself. Hanbin forbid him to talk to the older in whatever way, he was to do the talking.

"Hanbin"

"Mino"

They wave to each other before the older's eyes fell on Jiwon who was having a staring contest with Donghyuk. Both of them tensing up at the small gap separating them. Hanbin passed the suitcase and one of the mans that hold Donghyuk took it over to count over the hood of the jeep. Jiwon bit his lip, they would have to make sure everything was there before passing the hostage over to them. The waiting was killing him but just as instructed he did not talk to anyone, Mino on the other hand had other plans as he let out a small chuckle his eyes still locked onto Jiwon.

"You seem a lot better than you did a couple of days ago"

"Stop it! We are here for the exchange and only that"

"Relax my friend, it's just small talk, till Seunghoon is done counting"

"I'm not your friend"

"Woah! Burn!"

Mino was chuckling and making fun of Hanbin, who was proud for his hyung not having jumped on the older yet, he knew Jiwon wanted to, he could see it from his fists, tightening at every word the other said but his eyes were locked with Donghyuk's and he was pretty sure they would stay there till the younger was into his arms.

"You know what else burns? This new drug I've been flushing into Jiwon's bloodstream two weeks now"

That got their attention.   
  
Every ones attentions.  
  
"What?"

"Ah yes. It's very new and has some side effects so I kinda needed to try it somewhere before selling it. You know secure my business. Jiwon owed me so what better way of paying me back from volunteering as my test subject?"

"I'm pretty sure he did not volunteer"

"Minor set back. That's why I got Donghyuk in the first place. Knowing Jiwon would do anything to get him back, I would test my new drag and I would be getting payed for it. But this caveman over there went out on a killing spree..which cost me money. "

The new information was too much to grasp around but from the look of horror in Jiwon's and Donghyuk's eyes he knew that they were all on the same page. Jiwon was scared shitless because a drug meant addiction and if that really happened, he sure wouldn't have a place to go back into, even if it wasn't his fault that started it.

"What are the side effects?"

"It's called Firecracker and don't worry you can't get addicted to it. It's an adrenaline based drug to stimulate emotions like anger and bring out your 'true' power. It's a ring to the death kind of drug. You can either breath it in or flush it in. Jiwon made the second option a lot easier with him coming over to us."

"When was the first time?"

Jiwon asked, his voice trembling, his hands trembling and Hanbin wished he hadn't showed Mino his fear. The older's lips turned up into a wicked smile at the latters shaky question and he chuckled lowly. Hanbin would prefer for his question to be answered but he guessed Mino would answer the one that hurt more his fellow crew members other than explaining.

"The first time you killed someone. You won't be remembering because that is one of the side effects. Brief memory loss, you won't remember none of the times you got injected, you can try as hard as you want but the memory won't come. The drug can circulate in your bloodstream for two to three days and that is if you don't eat or drink anything."

Hanbin swallowed hard on a knot he had in his throat. Jiwon had not eaten all that much these past two weeks, so the drug stayed longer in his system.

"Other side effects are loss of hunger, and loss of focus. But because it stimulates anger so good it's not really a problem. Ah! We also tried a double dose on you just to see if it was possible to kill the one taking the drug but it only fuel your anger and hence the killings."

"So..I did not kill because I went nuts"

"Oh no, I suppose you did not go nuts. No, no, the blood thirst you experienced is definitely something you couldn't have done without the drug. But with your help now we know that a normal dosage is too much for scrawny guys like yourself, even if it gives the rush needed."

"I'm done sir, it’s all here"

Mino smiled as Seunghoon came over to proclaim his task done. He waved over at the man still holding Donghyuk and Seungyoon released the younger, pushing him over to Jiwon who was still in alert enough to catch his younger boyfriend. Hanbin, even though sick from all the revelations of the night found it best to return back home. They wouldn't solve anything with bluntly attacking and he was sure Mino would not attack only with his fists if it ever came down to that, so he nodded his head over to their car signaling the other two to head back. The other two nodded back in agreement as Jiwon caressed soothingly Donghyuk's back and pushed him further in front of him, so to be shielding him if anything, towards the car.

"Oh and Jiwon one last thing"

Mino said but Jiwon did not turn around to see, he didn't stop on his tracks, he did not acknowledge the older man at all as he spoke. He knew what the other had in mind and he would prefer to defy Mino in order to get at least Donghyuk back to the car safe, than anything else. Mino was arrogant after all, he always wanted his victim to look at him before doing anything else, if Jiwon didn't look back he would probably let him walk away.

Jiwon realized how wrong he was when he felt his right shoulder burning and then again, his right abdominal area doing exactly the same as he a low scream left his lips. He did not give the older the satisfaction of falling to the ground, even as he felt his shirt soaking in his own blood and his knees weakening. He did not hear a bang, so the bastard probably used a silencer, would explain why Hanbin and Donghyuk hadn’t freaked out yet, not as much as Jinhwan and Yunhyeong who were now out of the car and running their way, probably had seen the scene unravel.

"You will always owe me, till the day you die"

Those were the last words he heard coming from Mino before he guesses he got into his car and left. Now he could finally fall or cry, because the burning was subsiding but the pain was only rising and getting the worst of him. He’s sure he heard his name called a couple of times before darkness took him in it's arms.

  
Jiwon opens his eyes again to find himself in a white room with Jinhyeong sitting on his left side and Donghyuk on his right. Both sleeping. He lets out a small smile because his two favorite people in the world are there asleep, by his side and because that means that he is still alive. He tries to get himself slightly sitting up straighter without waking up either of them but he fails as he hisses, for putting too much pressure on his right side, waking Jinhyeong up.  
  
"Hyung! No, don't do that"

"Shh! You will wake him! It's ok, I'm fine"

Jiwon cover's Jinhyeong's lips with his left hand, making sure Donghyuk is still sleeping before removing his hand.

"You got shot, in two different places. That is what I call, not okay!"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Cheeky smiles won't save you. I was worried!"

"I know..I'm sorry"

"Hanbin hyung explained to everyone what happened. I don't think you are a monster...It's all Mino's fault."

"When you say everyone?"

"I mean everyone hyung. No one blames you and no one's scared of you. Because we had to bring you to a hospital we um..Hanbin hyung said some white lies. You will have to talk to the police later on because they found some left overs of the firecracker drug in your blood, they want a full report of how it ended up there. Hanbin hyung already told them that they were people that used you as a test subject. You better say the same hyung, it's not like it's a lie!"

Jiwon could only nod dumbfound of how much his younger brother had grown. He felt proud and smiled to the younger as Jinhyeong bid him goodbye for the time being only for Hanbin to enter at his place.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"We missed you. It's been around three days you ass! Couldn't you wake up sooner?"

"Shh! You will wake him!"

Jiwon said to the other before digesting the new information as he layed his right hand over Donghyuk's one. Smiling dreamily even at such small connection.

"Yeah, sorry. So, now that you woke there is something you need to know..The police will be coming soon so I need you to--"

"I know, Jinhyeong informed me on that prospect"

"I need you, not, to play hero Jiwon. This family is here for you, no matter what, so don't be stupid and--"

"I wouldn't. I will follow your plan, don't worry. When have I not to begin with"

"True..."

Hanbin said before smiling and Jiwon nodded and smiled back at him, before his eyes fell upon his still sleeping boyfriend as he caressed his hair.

"His been here all three days. I think he missed you the most."

"I missed him the most too"

"Wow! Speaking for the rest of the gang as well, we thank you for that burn"

They both chuckled, which soon turn to laughter and that was finally what awoken the younger. Donghyuk looked over the room like a lost puppy, before his eyes adjusted to the light. He slightly bowed his head towards Hanbin before turning to look at the one laying in the bed, hand flying over his mouth as eyes meet eyes and a feeling of happiness overwhelms him.

"J..Jiwon"

"Oh! Oh! Hey, don't cry! Please don't cry, see I'm here, I'm alive, please don't cry, Donghyuk!"

"You idiot!"

Jiwon's smile fell off his face as soon as Donghyuk's tears appeared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please don't cry!"

"These are tears of happiness! I missed you so much!"

Donghyuk said before smashing their lips together. Words of love not needed when they hold each other like that. Hanbin still in the room and probably forgotten turned tomato red at the intimacy between the two and silently took his leave.

  
  
  
  
Jiwon looked over at the mirror, before cold fingers slowly raised to simply fix his messily maid necktie. He tsked a couple of time before he was turned around, slim fingers untying the hazard over his neck to retie it in what it suppose to look like.

"Thank you, you save me"

"You are able to fix the sink but you can not fix your own tie, how knightly."

Jiwon just smiles before claiming his boyfriends lips into a passionate kiss.

"I can fix other things as well."

"Yes you can. But definitely not right now, we have to get to the court, remember? Today is the end of the trial. Mino is send to jail. No more fear for us to walk around free and before you say anything, you know its a necessity for you to be there."

"Yeah I guess, I just wish I shouldn't have to, you, shouldn't have to."

"Relax everything's going to be alright, now come on lets get going Hanbin hyung is waiting for us"

"Yeah, yeah... Remind me why it is Hanbin that will drive us there?"

"Because he got his driver license and he wants to practice, now stop whining and come"

Donghyuk giggles as he pulls his boyfriend with him out their apartment.

It's been six months since Jiwon got out of the hospital and five since Hanbin started the accusations against Mino. Mino tried to drag Jiwon together with him as the murderer of twenty three men but with the lack of evidence and a very good alibi -fixed by Junhoe and Hanbin- Jiwon's case was dropped. Mino got a lifelong sentence for all the mistreats he caused not only to Jiwon but to the whole society of South Korea and not even good behavior would get him out of this one.

Jiwon's bad times were never mentioned again and their little family lived as normal as able. With the help of all their family members Jiwon managed to send Jinhyeong to college for him to study what he loved the most -English Literature- and get him out of the dangers of the streets. Jinhyeong persuade Chanwoo to go with him as well only that he chose the Engineering class.

Junhoe gathered as much courage as he could and following Donghyuk's steps confessed to Jinhwan who accepted his feelings and gave them back to him in full force. Hanbin as usual was not pleased at first but accepted it nonetheless.

Yunhyeong continued making them money in the stock market and Hanbin continued bossing everyone around. Well at least for the hours he didn't work on the mall. Donghyuk and Jiwon worked together on strengthening their relationship more everyday, except when Donghyuk was babysitting and Jiwon was delivering.

Every Sunday they still all meet up to eat together, just like the tight family they are.

 


End file.
